Insane Clown Posse
The Insane Clown Posse is an American hip hop band from Detroit, Michigan, comprised of Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope. This band is the center of the juggalo subculture that is the basis of Gamzee Makara's cult beliefs. As with the subjugglator religion, it is likely that the ICP's existence is a result of the influence of , with the concept of a mirthful yet monstrous clown duo being based on English and . In the timeline of the Beta Kids, Dave Strider received the music video to the ICP's song "Miracles" from Betty Crocker a year before its release and, recognizing that Gamzee was the troll equivalent of a juggalo, sent him the link. This proved to be a horrifying mistake, as the video caused Gamzee to have a crisis of faith that would later lead to his mental breakdown and subsequent murderous rampage. In the timeline that the Alpha Kids live in, the Posse became Presidents Jay and Dope, elected in the last free election in 2024 AD, becoming the first (and last) juggalo presidents of the United States of America. The duo's rise to power was first predicted by George Washington, who had recurring nightmares about the "Mirthful Executives" and attempted to add language to the Constitution forbidding "unruly jesters given to the sweet drink" from becoming President. Unfortunately for the world, Washington's fears were dismissed as nonsense by the other founding fathers. Civilization began to collapse after The Imperial Condesce revealed her true identity, as fear of war with a superior alien race caused worldwide panic. In the ensuing chaos, media fame and governmental power became effectively one and the same, which the Condesce exploited by ensuring celebrities sympathetic to her cause gained high office. This scheme culminated in the 2024 election, in which Juggalo Party candidates Jay and Dope, using their fame as the Insane Clown Posse and their massive juggalo following, were able to win and become the first Dual-Presidents of the United States - all without anyone realizing that the two were merely puppet rulers being manipulated by the Condesce. One theory is that the Condesce was attempting to reinstate her previous mode of governance, although Dirk finds it unlikely. Their inauguration became known as the largest Gathering of the Juggalos of all time, and, while being sworn into office by Guy Fieri (the High Chaplain of Interstellar War and last remaining Supreme Court justice), all three of them publically defecated on the Bible while freestyling rap. The Dual-Presidents began by renaming the District of Columbia (the D.C. in Washington, D.C.) "Dark Carnival", and from there enacted a series of bizarre laws, from replacing tapwater with Faygo, to substituting the national anthem with a three minute long audio clip of President Jay farting into a microphone and laughing. They, along with Guy Fieri, began the Hilarocaust, wherein people were sent to death camps if they were not sufficiently mirthful. Dirk's Bro eventually challenged the two Presidents to a duel atop the White House, which they accepted, as he was viewed as a cocky rival rapper who failed to give them the respect they deserved. Dirk's Bro ended up winning the duel when he decapitated President Jay and bisescted President Dope with his sword before ascending into the atmosphere on the Unreal Air. In Real Life In real life, Insane Clown Posse are two residents from southwest Detroit named Joseph Bruce and Joseph Utsler who dropped out of high school and started a gang called the "Inner City Posse". They also formed a rap group with the same name. However, after being arrested on assault charges and having a dream in which a traveling carnival of spirits came to meet him, Violent J and Shaggy left the gang life behind. They changed the name of their group after association with the name brought violence against their families from rival gangs. ICP have gone on record multiple times stating that they abhor people who commit violent acts in the name of their music, and in their songs preach out against racism and bigotry(ironically the defining characteristics of the Subjugglators they are based on) and encourage people to help those less fortunate than themselves. Violent J has two children: A son named Joe Bruce Jr. and a daughter named Ruby Bruce. Shaggy 2 Dope has two children and is divorced. Violent J has an older brother named Robert Bruce who performed as the rapper Jumpsteady. Shaggy has two brothers, an older brother named John(who was in the group but left early on) and a younger brother named Mike who performs in the hip hop group Chop Shop under the stage name Tre Pound. Category:Antagonists/Enemies Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies